Mad Plant
A Mad Plant is a unique species of monster that is encountered individually at five different points in Golden Sun: The Lost Age. It is an additional counterpart to the Mimic series of enemies in both games in functionality; thus, all Mad Plants are encountered and battled in similar fashion to boss battles, and each member is unique and is guaranteed to drop an item. Contrary to Mimics, all Mad Plants in overworld mode are well hidden; they are hidden underneath leaf clumps on the ground that can be blown away with the Cyclone Psynergy, and they will only appear and automatically attack if the party blows away the leaves that hide them. Not all players will end up finding every Mad Plant because of how much less obvious they are than the Mimics that lay out in the open, and because how chests are much more often investigated than leaf clumps. All Mad Plants are visually identical in battle: they are giant animate Rafflesia-like flowers whose "mouths" appear more like real mouths due to their gaping teeth. Each Mad Plant has a unique setup of statistics and some differing moves between them, but they share the limitation of only being able to act once per turn. In terms of resistance, each Mad Plant has a Mercury Resistance rating of 100, a Jupiter Resistance rating of 72, a Venus Resistance rating of 48, and a Mars Resistance rating of 7, and in regards to their abilities they uses their available Venus-based attacks with a power rating of 105. Therefore, using your strongest Mars-based summon while the other three characters attack and defend normally is a completely sensible way of dealing with them. In Golden Sun: The Lost Age Five Mad Plants, each different statistically, can be found in the game along the nine Mimics. They are not necessarily stronger or weaker than Mimics in general. They are ordered below by when each one can be first battled, and therefore they are also ordered by battling ability: *'Gabomba Catacombs Mad Plant': The first Mad Plant that can be fought in the game features 449 Hit Points, 181 Attack, 41 Defense, 87 Agility, and 19 Luck. It can physically attack and cast the Monster Skill Poisonous Bite, where green jaws clamp on an Adept to deal Venus damage and inflict standard Poison. Rewards for defeating it are 321 EXP, 347 coins, and a Game Ticket. *'Taopo Swamp Mad Plant': The second Mad Plant in power level features 518 Hit Points, 227 Attack, 56 Defense, 104 Agility, and 19 Luck. It can physically attack and cast the Monster Skill Poisonous Bite, where green jaws clamp on an Adept to deal Venus damage and inflict standard Poison. Rewards for defeating it are 507 EXP, 409 coins, and a Lucky Medal (a valuable item in limited quantity in The Lost Age). *'Gaia Rock Mad Plant': The third Mad Plant in power level features 566 Hit Points, 254 Attack, 65 Defense, 114 Agility, and 20 Luck. It can attack physically, cast the Monster Skill Poisonous Bite where green jaws clamp on an Adept to deal Venus damage and inflict standard Poison, and cast the Monster Skill Maneater where reddish jaws clamp on an Adept to siphon HP back to the user. Rewards for defeating it are 630 EXP, 451 coins, and a Potion. *'Jupiter Lighthouse Mad Plant': The fourth Mad Plant in power level features 726 Hit Points, 352 Attack, 99 Defense, 152 Agility, and 20 Luck. It can attack physically, cast the Monster Skill Poisonous Bite where green jaws clamp on an Adept to deal Venus damage and inflict standard Poison, and cast the Monster Skill Maneater where reddish jaws clamp on an Adept to siphon HP back to the user. Rewards for defeating it are 1065 EXP, 594 coins, and a Mint (making it very well worth the fight). *'Trial Road Mad Plant': The strongest Mad Plant in power level is found in an area accessible only with the Hover Psynergy. It features 730 Hit Points, 358 Attack, 103 Defense, 174 Agility, and 21 Luck. It can attack physically, cast the Monster Skill Poisonous Bite where green jaws clamp on an Adept to deal Venus damage and inflict standard Poison, cast the Monster Skill Maneater where reddish jaws clamp on an Adept to siphon HP back to the user, and cast the Monster Skill Electric Bite where yellow jaws clamp down on an Adept to deal damage and inflict Paralysis. Rewards for defeating it are 1121 EXP, 594 coins, and a Lucky Pepper (making it very well worth the fight). Category:Monsters that drop rare items | Category:Monsters with healing abilities Category:Monster lines Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun: The Lost Age Category:Monsters with high Mercury resistance Category:Monsters with low Mars resistance